Only You See Past my Flaws
by meggles98
Summary: All love stories are the same. The good girl and the bad boy fall in love and they live happily ever after. So what happens when it's the good guy falling for the damaged girl. Will there still be a happily ever after?


**A/N: Hey guys, so I started this new story because I just don't like the other one. I kind of ran out of stuff to write so I thought I'd just do something different. **

**So anyway I just wanted to complain that Ryder and Kitty aren't a couple on the show. I mean Kitty and Artie are cute but I've shipped Ryder and Kitty from the start! If every show I liked could just let me pick the pairings I would be a very happy person. ;P**

**Rant over, enjoy **

Kitty stood in front of her mirror and took in her bed hair. Her blonde wavy curls seemed to be untamable. She managed to comb it into a side pony tail that seemed to look half decent. She pulled on her jean skirt and t-shirt ready to start her new life.

Kitty picked up her school bag and all of the contents fell onto the floor. Great, her first day at a new school and her bag was already broken. She picked up her books and squished them into her hand bag, which thankfully was very large, and walked into the kitchen of her new home. The unfamiliar smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Good morning Kitty," said Susan with a warm smile.

"Morning Susan," Kitty smiled back.

Susan and her husband Greg were Kitty's newest foster parents, and she couldn't be happier. Her last foster parents were abusive and neglectful, and Kitty was happy to finally be rid of them.

Susan looked at Kitty's bag and frowned, "didn't you say that you had a proper back pack for school?" she asked.

"It just broke," Kitty told her, "it's ok though my books fit in here."

"Oh nonsense, I'm sure we can find you something. Greg? Have you got any spare back packs anywhere?" she called to her husband.

"I think there's one in my office," he called back, "I'll get it." He added.

After a few moments Greg emerged with a red and white back pack.

"Is this for you Kitty? It's my old McKinley back pack so you'll be in the school spirit. Sorry if it's a little dirty," he apologized as he handed it to her.

Kitty smiled at him and accepted the bag. As she transferred her things into the new bag, Kitty thought about how much she liked it here. Greg just apologized to her because the bag may be a little dirty. Her old foster parents didn't even apologize when they broke her foot by pushing her down the stairs.

"Here, eat up," Susan said to her smiling while she slid over a pile of pancakes.

"Sweet, I'm starving," Kitty heard a voice say.

Susan and Greg's son Scott appeared next to Kitty, taking his plate and dousing it is syrup. Scott was Kitty's age, but much taller. As in she didn't even reach his shoulders.

"Sup Kitty cat," he said between bites.

She just smiled, not wanted to open her mouth when it was full of food. Scott clearly didn't see a problem with that.

"Ma, I'm going over to Ryder's after school," he said to his mother.

"That's fine dear, please be sure to keep your mouth closed when you're eating while you're there, I'm sure Mrs. Lynn would really appreciate it," she said half seriously to him.

Kitty giggled at this while Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you take Kitty with you, I'm sure she'd like to meet your friends?" she offered.

Kitty didn't want to feel like she was intruding. "Oh, that's ok- "

"Sure. Fancy playing Xbox with us? I'm sure Ryder would like playing against someone he actually has a chance against for once," he said at her, almost challengingly.

"You're on," she said.

He smiled at her before Greg rushed them out the door before they were late.

Scott took Kitty to the office so that she could pick up her schedule. He showed her where her first class would be and waited there with her until the bell went.

She was about to ask Scott which class we had right now when someone knocked him into the wall.

"Hey man, what are you doing here, don't you have English first?" asked the stranger that just approached.

"Hey Ryder, this is Kitty, she's new," Scott told him.

Ryder looked at Kitty as if he hadn't even noticed she was there.

"She's coming with me after school," he added.

"Awesome, it's nice to meet you," he smiled and held out his hand.

She took it and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too," she smiled.

God he was gorgeous. He was tall, not as tall as Scott but he still had about a head on her. He had a short Bieber-cut hair style which normally Kitty would loath but on him it looked great.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Ryder asked them.

Kitty froze at this. Being the foster kid was what got her bullied at her last school. Scott obviously noticed her discomfort.

"Kitty's my cousin, she's staying with us," said Scott as he slung an arm over Kitty's shoulders.

The bell sounded and students started filing into the History classroom.

"I better go, I'll meet you somewhere at lunch," he smiled at Kitty.

Scott walked off toward the other end of the school.

"Come on, you can sit with me," Ryder said to Kitty.

She followed him in and they took seats at the back of the classroom. Kitty noticed a couple of cheerleaders scowling at her.

She leaned in closer to Ryder and whispered, "Why are those girls glaring at me like that?"

He looked to see who she was talking about and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Don't worry about them. The brunette that's sitting right in the middle, her name's Bree and she's basically their ring leader. She normally sits where you're sitting right now," he whispered back.

"Oh, I'll move then if it's her seat," she said to him.

"No please don't, I can't stand the girl, besides that wouldn't be why she's glaring. She probably saw you out there with Scott and they used to be a thing. The only reason she sits with me is so she can try and convince me to talk to him and try to get them back together. She gets jealous really easily," he said.

"So she's jealous of me?" she asked.

"That'd be my guess. But who could blame her I mean someone as pretty as you comes to the school, of course the head bitch is going to be a bit mad, you're taking away her spotlight," he said.

She looked up at him and he seemed to regret his words. "Sorry that just slipped out," he muttered.

She kept looking at him when suddenly are teacher started talking.

"Morning everyone, sorry I'm late," he said. He obviously then noticed Kitty.

"Oh, you must be our new student, Katherine isn't it?" he asked.

"Just Kitty," she corrected him. She hated the name Katherine.

"Well Kitty, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Schuester." He smiled.

Kitty gave a small smile back but she couldn't stop thinking about what Ryder had said to her.

She looked over at him again to see him quickly divert his eyes away from her. They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson.

After the class ended Ryder showed Kitty where her next class was. She thanked him quietly and he smiled before heading off to his next lesson.

Kitty suffered through an hour of Calculus before she went to find Scott for lunch. Before she could make it 10 meters, she was pulled by someone into the girl's bathroom. She turned around to see who it was and there stood the cheerleader that had been glaring at her since she got here. Bree.


End file.
